


All in a Day's Work

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [22]
Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, No Dialogue, Roy POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: Roy and John don't need to speak to get the job done.October 22nd: No Talking! - 400 words - Progress a plot without your characters speaking or making noise. Spooktacular bonus: Your character is not alone when they think they are.
Relationships: Roy DeSoto & Johnny Gage
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 5





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

**All in a Day's Work**

The scene was chaos. Victims melded with wrecked metal, no one knowing where one part of the accident started and another ended. John Gage looked at Roy DeSoto and gave a stiff nod. They both knew this was going to be one of those times where they wouldn't get sleep tonight.

The scene surrounding them was eerily silent as they moved from vehicle to vehicle, victim to victim. It seemed like the outside world was far away, hazy; that they were in some horrible nightmare. The two men took a deep steadying breath, knowing their shift mates and co-workers were close behind, ready and willing to help any way they could.

They got to work, not wanting, nor needing, to speak and break the spell over the harsh reality. They set up a triage unit a few feet away from the 12 car pile-up, not wasting what little time they had. They could hear sirens in the distance and knew station 110, along with a few others were called to the scene, relieved that they weren't going to handle this by themselves.

Roy and John worked side by side, passing medical equipment back and forth, as they raced against time to save as many victims as they could. They could tell what the other needed simply by their body language alone. They have been friends and partners for many years and instinctively knowing came with the territory.

After the first hour at the scene, the most critical were sent to Rampart. After the 3rd hour of squeezing into tight and mangled cars, finding victims either still able to be saved or not with them anymore, they were exhausted. They were running on will power and muscle memory alone.

Roy clapped a hand on Johns shoulder, startling the other man at the start of the 4th hour. They breathed a sigh of relief where were no more victims to be treated and the Captain started to call in for tow trucks. Roy nodded his head towards their squad and turned to Cap to signal they were off as John wearily climbed in. Roy sat heavily behind the wheel and watched John drop his helmet to the running board, hands shakily running over his face. He could practically see the tension that held him stiff, ever since they got the call, and knew that he was no better.

Roy gripped the wheel, maybe too tightly, and started their way back to the station. They would find out from Dixie how the victims were doing later. Now, all he wanted was a hot shower and maybe some lunch, if he could hold it down. Watching him scrub at the dirt and blood caked onto his tanned arms, he was sure John wanted the same.


End file.
